The Prank wars
by jenfan456
Summary: One day, Max gets an absolute amazing idea on how to wake up Fang. Angel and Nudge are needed for back-up. Pranks fly back and forth until finally, an all out prank war ensues. Title has changed! Formerly known as Wake up call.
1. Demon fairies

**Hola ppls. I was just reading something and I randomly came up with this. Sooo here it goes!**

Max POV

I felt like I was popcorn being popped in the microwave. Up and down and up and down…and up and down, you get the picture.

I opened my eyes to see one, no two little people jumping up and down on my bed. And can you guess who they are? It was Fang and Iggy!!

I'm totally serious.

No you idiot! It was Angel and Nudge, haha you totally fell for that. I _know_ you did.

"Hey girls, it's not that I don't want you jumping on my bed, it's just…"

"Just what Max?" Angel asked very sweetly with this very innocent expression on her face.

"Uh nothing, never mind." I said as I rolled out of bed. And miraculously enough I fell, on the floor…hard.

Angel and Nudge just looked at me with befuggled expressions. **(A/N lol befuggled is my made up word of the week) **Then they started laughing their brains out.

"Max…MAX!!…" Nudge couldn't even finish her sentence.

I waited as patiently as I could. Which wasn't very long, mind you.

They eventually stopped and wiped the tears out of their eyes.

Suddenly I had the most brilliant of brilliant ideas.

"Hey girls would you mind doing a favor for me?" I asked trying to look very innocent.

"Sure Max, of course we will. But what's wrong with your face?" Angel said, Nudge was still giggling a little.

"What? Oh, nothing." I said dropping the 'innocent' expression, "Ok girls, I want you to quietly go down the hallway into Fang's room and…"

:

After five minutes of explaining what to do, they both went out into the hallway and crept quietly to Fang's room.

Third person POV

As the two girls crept soundlessly to Fang's room, Fang was snoring in his bed quite loudly. Like, so loudly Angel and Nudge had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing their brains out AGAIN.

They peeked in the crack between the door and the wall and saw Fang on his side, his back facing them. The two girls ever so quietly tip-toed into his room and stood on each side of his bed. Angel counted down mentally to Nudge.

_1...2...3 NOW!!!_

They both jumped up on his bed and started jumping even more energetically than when they did it to Max.

He starting flopping up and down very violently. He curled up into a ball and groaned, "No…please…go 'way." That just made Nudge and Angel jump even faster and they started yelling.

"FANG GET UP!!! CMON GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" They both yelled simultaneously. They got off the bed and yanked his blankets off rather violently. They almost dropped to the floor with shock. Fang had nothing on but his boxers. That wasn't the worst part though… they were bright pink Hello Kitty boxers!

Both girls stared for along time. Then they fell on the floor and started laughing really hard for the second time that day.

"HAHAHAHA…FANG…AND…PINK BOXERS…TO…MUCH!!!" Nudge said between breaths.

After they got over it, they started jumping on his bed again.

This time around his head which looked like it might dislocate it was bouncing so hard.

Nudge got an awesome idea after jumping for a while.

"LOOK OUT FANG, THE DEMON FAIRIES ARE GOING TO COME AND GET YOU!!!!!" Nudge yelled. Angel just looked at her questioningly. Then Angels eyes widened very noticeably.

All of a sudden Fang jumped out of bed and ran out of the room screaming, "NO, NOT THE DEMON FAIRIES, NOOOOOO!!!"

Angel and Nudge were yet again laughing really really hard, even though they thought that wouldn't happen. They started crying and coughing they were laughing so hard.

Fang POV

As I was sleeping very peacefully, I heard someone yell , "LOOK OUT FANG, THE DEMON FAIRIES ARE COMING TO GET YOU!!!"

Instantly, I jumped out of bed and bolted out the door, down the hallway, and into the living room. I had to get away fast! I had a very traumatizing experience with them before. _Shivers_

Nudge POV

When me and Angel stopped laughing, she asked, "How did you know that?"

"Oh I hear things."

**Flashback**

_I was walking down the hallway to get some water, when I passed Fang's room and heard him pleading, "No please! Don't hurt me! I promise to serve your queen! Please demon fairies please!"_

_I peeked in his room and he was thrashing all around his bed punching and kicking invisible things._

_I stared in shock for awhile and then started giggling uncontrollably. I remembered why I was out of bed and proceeded down the stairs._

**End flashback**

"We should make sure Fang didn't try to ruin the fake flowers in the living room." Angel said a little concerned.

"Yah, let's go." We walked into the living room and found Fang sitting in the corner staring at the fake flowers, and rocking back and forth, hugging his knees whimpering, "There is no demon fairies, there is no demon fairies."

We looked at each other and shrugged then walked back to Max's room to find her holding something very interesting…

**Two hours later**

Fang's POV

I walked down the hallway, after I gained control of myself, and went into Max's room and saw the girls all huddled around something.

I put on my best impassive face and walked in.

"Max?" I said not showing anything in my voice. She looked up and realized it was me then broke out laughing.

"Fang!…you…demon fairies…so funny!" She wheezed.

"That was _not_ funny Max." I said sternly. Then I saw what she was holding and my eyes widened in shock and I lost my impassive face, "You. Did. Not." I said in a very menacing voice.

"I'm sorry Fang, I just couldn't resist!" She explained, "I just _had_ to videotape it."

Oh. My .God.

Max POV

I realized I should get out of here while I could. So, I jumped up off my bed, opened the window and jumped out, spreading my wings open.

I looked back and Fang was right behind me. In his _boxers!_ I called back, "Nice boxers Fang, where did you get them?"

He looked confused for a second then looked down. He saw what I was talking about and dropped about fifteen feet. He regained his balance and raced back toward the house. His face? Priceless.

I went to a near by café that had computers. I plugged in the camera and downloaded the video onto youtube, myspace, and _his blog_. Maximum Ride is _so_ evil. Well not really, but you know what I mean. I practically put it on every website that can download videos.

Later that night

I flew back to the house with a huge smile on my face. This day couldn't get any better.

Fang was waiting for me, of course. I landed and he said, "Why Max?" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stepped around him and he whispered in my ear, "Better watch out Max, next it's my turn."

**So you like it? Hate it? It would mean a lot if you review. Should I continue it? I've been thinking about that. Only if you like it though. ****J**


	2. The big pot

**Sorry I said I would update in like two days but it ended up being like, months. I forgot to put this up in the last chapters so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I , sadly, do not own Maximum Ride. But I do own the demon fairies!**

**Happy reading! ****J**

Ever since I videotaped the 'demon fairy' incident, Fang's been acting really weird. I caught him whispering to Iggy in the kitchen this morning. Whatever he said planted a huge grin on Iggy's face. Something is definitely going on.

Whenever I try to ask him, he just says, "Just some business." He is a man of so many words. I mean bird, boy, uh, thing.

Anyhow, hopefully whatever he's planning won't be too embarrassing. I mean like, c'mon? How bad can it be?

Fang POV

I have the most awesomest plan in the history, of awesome plans. But I can't do it by myself. Time to call for some reinforcments.

I saw Iggy in the kitchen cooking something in a big pot. Hmm Iggy, Iggy, Figgy? Ew no, ew. I am _not _like that.

"Yo Ig, got a minute?" Wow, that's the biggest sentence I've said today.

"Yah, what's up?"

"I've got a plan. For Max. Wanna help?" Holy crap. Nerves must be making me talk like this.

"What's the plan?" Ugh curse Iggy for making me talk so much today. Maybe I could, like, write it down or something. Ah, whatever.

"Ok so I was thinking…"

Five minutes later

"So you in?" Ahhh, nice little three word sentences.

"Hell yes!" He said while cooking…whatever was in the big pot.

"Excellent" This shall be the most awesomest prank _ever._

Four hours later

Max POV

Brush brush, brush my teeth! Nice and shiny clean! Dum da dum da dum da dum. **(A/N It's to the tune of 'Row row row ur boat. Lol)** That was my secret brushing teeth song. Nobody new I did that except for me. It calms me whenever I'm excited or anxious. It also reminds me of the importance of healthy teeth. Cause you know, I've been more hygienic lately.

I rinsed my mouth out and put away my toothbrush, I made my way to my room when no other than Fang happened to bump into me. Or should I say bulldozed.

I fell onto my backside with an audible "Oomph!" Fang looked at me then tried to smother a laugh, which he didn't succeed in any possible way. He helped me up and said, "Smooth Max, smooth."

"You better watch out for the 'Demon fairies' Fang." I said sarcastically, making air quotes.

"Hey don't kid around with those. They can be very terrifying creatures you know. They can come into your room at might while your sleeping and steal your soul." He said seriously with wide, endless eyes.

I looked at him incredulously. (**A/N omg I spelled that right the first time on the word thingy)** He could _not_ be serious.

"Yah well ,uh, goodnight Fang." He then looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Goodnight Max, sleep well." I thought I saw a smile flicker across his face. My eyesight must be failing because Fang_ never_ smiles. Not even a little grin. Usually his mouth twitches a little when something's hilarious. But that's about it.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then opened the door to my very own room and layed down on my ever so soft bed and closed my eyes, hopefully to enter a peaceful sleep. Hopefully.

Five hours later

Something was wrong. I felt myself being lifted and something put over my body. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I was already drifting off to sleep anyway. It felt like a sac or something. Maybe I'll just see what it is in the morning.

Fang POV

Yes, my awesome plan was in action. I did what I had to do to Max. Hopefully she won't get too mad at me and rip my spleen out and use it as a jump rope. Cause you know, she would. I felt like laughing…evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Wow, I actually did.

Iggy stared at me like I was crazy. He shook his head and walked down the hall into his room. I thought I heard him mutter, "Everyone's loosing it these days. Shame it was to happen to Fang." But I wasn't sure. I closed the door and layed down, but I was to anxious to go to sleep. So I thought about what would happen tomorrow.

"Mwahaha…" Whoopsie.

**So that's the first part of chappie 2. What do u think will happen? If you have any ideas for the next chapter (like 3 and 4) I would be happy to use them. Sorry this chapter was kinda short. But no worries. R&R and I might post again soon. And I mean it. Soon as in a couple days, not soon as in five freaking months. And feel free to come kick my butt out with words if I don't update this time. XD**


	3. The suit of surprise

**Hey everyone! How's life? Told ya I'd update! So still if anyone has any suggestions at all for future chapters just PM or review me! I welcome all! (Except for rapists, so if you're a rapists GET OFF MY STORY RIGHT NOW!!!) But if your not feel free to scroll down and read. Lol.**

**ONWARD!!**

Max POV

Oh my freaking God.

Holy crap.

I can _not believe_ Fang did this.

This morning, I woke up and everything seemed fine at first. Then I started moving around and my whole body felt itchy. _My whole body._ I looked down and then I knew today would be a living hell.

I stormed out of my bed and ran down the hall.

"OH MY GOD FANG!!!!! WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN A FREAKING CHICKEN SUIT!!!" I screeched. Yeah you heard me right, a freaking whole body _chicken suit._

I ran down the stairs trying not to trip over the huge chicken feet. I ran into the kitchen to find the whole entire family sitting at the table eating breakfast. Everyone was there, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, my mom, and Fang. And they were all staring at me. And then they all started laughing their guts out. My cheeks were a deep red, I could tell. Fang was _so _gonna pay for this.

"Fang you better get your sorry ass over here and get this thing off me!!!" Now you might be wondering why I don't just unzip the thing myself. Well it's because _he super glued the zipper shut._

"I'm sorry Max but I can't do that." He walked around the table with a freaking_ video camera_. And the little red light was on. He was trying to kill me wasn't he?

That's when I charged. I slammed into Fang sending feathers everywhere. The camera dropped to the ground and I crushed it until it was a pile of techy looking things. All that geeky nerd stuff you find in computers. I also made sure the tape was gone too. Then I turned to Fang and kneed him where is hurts. He fell to the ground clutching his manhood.

"Now you better get this thing off me before I remove your guyness completely." I threatened.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I must've hit him pretty hard. Good.

"You can't," He gasped," The glue wears off in two to three weeks."

"TWO TO THREE WEEKS?!" Ohmigod. I was officially going to die wasn't I?

I ran to the counter and slammed the drawer open. It almost came off it's hinges. I took out the sharpest knife I could find and ran back up the stairs, into my room, and locked the door. If Fang wasn't gonna help me, I'll do it myself.

I started scraping at the glue on the zipper. Little flakes started falling to the ground. Very slowly it progressed until I was a fifth of the way done.

Fang POV

Man that was the most hilarious thing I've seen in my entire life. Even if she did damage my weak spot. I can't believe she broke the camera though. I was gonna put it up on you tube and everything. That sucks. Good thing I had an extra camera hidden in the room. Yup I am so evil. But it was worth it. Payback for letting everyone know my deepest darkest secret.

Hopefully she got the knife to help her take the glue off and not kill herself. That would be terrible.

I walked up the stairs to Max's room and put my ear on her door and heard a scraping noise and her muttering angrily. I picked up a few words like 'kill' and 'Fang' and 'murder' and 'payback'. Aw shit. Payback with Max isn't fun.

Casually I walked back to my room where my laptop was. I plugged in the camera and downloaded the video to you tube. Oh and my blog. She is definitly going to kill me now.

**Ohhh, is Max really going to kill him? What is Max gonna do to get payback for Fang? Only I know! MWAHAHAHA...yah sorry about that. Well I'll probably update again in a few days. If anyone wants to give me ideas for Max to get Fang back plz plz plz, review or pm me please! I already have a little something of an idea in my devious head. But you can still give me ideas and I might combine them. Peace out homey G! Later! lol**


	4. Max's revenge, part uno

**Hey guys! Thank you all so, so much! Your reviews mean so much to me! And all of that have made suggestions thanks to you too! I think I will be doing a lot of them! But if I didn't use your suggestion I'm either planning to do it in the future or I thought it was too complex. But the people whose suggestions I am using in this chapter are (and in no particular order) phantoms crazy shadow 13 and I Talk A Lot plus a little of my own stuff.**

**So enough babbling about that **

**ONWARD!!!**

**Oh right, Disclaimer- I own nada, nothin , zilch. **

Max POV

I finally, _finally_ got that thing off me. It took oh, about three hours of laborious scraping or so. My hands were covered in flakes of glue and I was all sweaty. I seriously needed a hot shower.

Did I mention that I got my revenge already planned out? Fang was gonna have the living crap embarrassed out of him. I thought about ripping his spleen out and using it as a jump rope, but he might die, and then I couldn't get the rest of the stuff I planned out for him done. Oh well.

After I took one long hot shower, I threw some clothes on and went into his room. Luckily he and everyone else were all downstairs watching some movie about vampires and love and all that crap. I snuck into his room and took his wallet.

"Mwahaha…" Whoa where did that come from?

I went to his window and shoved it as far up as it would go. Then I leaped out of it and shut it making sure it didn't look any different than before. I took a running start and leaped into the sky, unfolding my wings. Which felt incredible because my wings were all cramped up before in that damned costume. Then I did the most sensible Max thing to do. I went to a beauty salon.

Now I bet your all like WTF?! Max going to the beauty salon? Is the apocalypse coming? Well I have a very good reason to be going there.

I landed in the trees, tucked my wings and walked to the front of the store. I was outside and I could still smell the intoxicating fumes of nail polish and hairspray. Ugh.

Holding my breath, I walked inside to the front counter.

There was a blondie there chewing bubble gum and smoking a cigarette (don't ask me how she could chew and smoke at the same time) and she had make up caked and layered onto her face. She looked like Barbie on crack. It was disgusting.

"Hey sweetie, are you gonna just stand there all night or are you gonna bye something?" She croaked. Well how charming of her to be concerned of my inappropriate loitering.

"Um, where do you keep the self applying dye products?" I asked ( A/N I don't know if that's real or not) trying not to charge at her and punch her liver out of her fat ass.

" They're in the back." She sounded like a dying cat on a lawn mower with a billy goat driving it.

"Thank you." I walked quickly to the back of the store where the dye was. I sure hoped they had neon colors.

Have you ever seen a rainbow in cans? Well that's what it looked like back here. Down the whole aisle was a mass of rainbow-y colors. I took the brightest, most noticeable colors they had. All the neon pinks, yellows, greens, oranges etc. Everything that wasn't black, brown or gray. This was going to be so much fun.

All in all the whole thing costed about $150. Wasn't my problem though, I was using Fang's money.

With four bags in hand I exited the shop and took off into the sky, itching to dye something multicolor. Back at the house all the lights were off, which was good. I didn't want to have to explain all the dye.

I entered my room and stuffed the bags into my closet. Then I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I whipped my head around and took a fighting stance. But it was just Fang…_who was probably there the whole time._

"What are _doing _in here?" I asked, shock written all over my face.

"I was waiting for you to get home. I noticed you were gone after the movie. But the better question is why were you carrying four shopping bags and what was in them?" Jeez, when did he turn into such a chatterbox?

"It's none of your business. Get out of my room. _Now._" I said coldly.

He got off my bed and headed toward the door. Before he left he turned and said, "Don't try anything funny tomorrow. I'll be watching you like a hawk." It was kind of ironic the way he said that. And besides, I'll be doing all my dirty work tonight.

Five hours later

I was pretty sure Fang was sleeping because I could hear him snoring all the way from my room. Which is pretty far. It was like he was trying to get into the book of World Records for loudest sound made while sleeping. From a scale from 1 to 10, he got a solid 42.

I got all the dye I bought earlier and some buckets and crept to Fang's room. I should've worn earplugs because it was like being right next to a jet engine. I swear my eardrums were about to disintegrate.

First I went over to his bed and got out the neon pink dye. I put in thick pink highlights all over his hair. He looked kinda cute, with all the pink in his hair, practically glowing. Next, I flipped him over on to his belly, not to gently I might add. I spread out his black wings as far as they would go. I got out the purple, green, pink, blue and yellow and made a very bright, flashy rainbow all over his wings. I was so gonna regret doing this, but it was worth it.

Then I spread out all the buckets onto the floor and filled each with a different neon colored dye. I put his shirts into the pink, the jeans into the green, the socks into the yellow, the undies (except for the Hello Kitty pair) into the purple, and his two jackets into the orange. Then I set up two cameras that were very well hidden. One in his room and one looking down the hallway. Fang was gonna get pure hell tomorrow.

"Mwahahahaha…" Oh jeez. That's going to start turning into a habit.

Before I left I put his wallet back where I found it, hoping he didn't notice it missing. I strutted back to my room feeling smug and powerful. This had got to be the most evilest of all pranks.

**Hey you who's reading this. Yah you, I can see you shaking with anxiety of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Well you are going to have to wait a couple of days. I know what your thinking, 'Why is she making me wait while she know what's going to happen? She is so damn evil! It's killing me!' Haha. Hoped you liked this chapter! Review and it might motivate me more to post again soon!**

**Live on, love on,**

**Jenfan456**


	5. Max's revenge, part dos

**Hey everyone! How goes it? This chapter should be pretty funny. At least I think it should be…well anyway, stop drooling on your keyboard and scroll down! Oh and some of your reviews were uh kind of threatening, and uh if you review please don't say like, 'you better update before I kill you!' cause that's kind of disturbing. So please don't do that. And sorry for the long time that you had to wait, I got writers block again. But at least you didn't have to wait for five months this time!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR the evil itex people would be burning in a volcano right now, but they aren't are they? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

**p.s. I used part of phantoms crazy shadow 13 idea in this chapter**

**ONWARD!!**

Max POV

I woke up to my being shaken awake very roughly. At first I thought Angel and Nudge were having a seizure **(lol I spelled that right the first time!)**on my bed. But then I opened my eyes and found out it was actually a very colorful Fang.

"Well good morning Mr. Rainbow Fang." I greeted him in a small voice.

"Max, why did you freaking COLOR ME LIKE A FREAKING COLORING BOOK!?" He screeched. His hair was all tangled (and pink) and his wings were tucked in tightly to his back (and rainbow-y). His arms were pinned to his sides, fists clenched(probably so he didn't strangle me right there and then.) And his jaw was tight, his eyes blazing. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Why what ever do you mean Fangy?" I knew he hated it when I called him that.

That's when he tackled me to the floor. He actually punched me in my gut. Not like he punched m-geeks or flyboys though, so I guessed he didn't totally hate me. I kicked him in the shin and in 7 seconds I was straddling him, my hand and knees pinning him to the ground.

"Don't do that again." I said calmly. He could never beat me at a wrestling match. I would pummel him into the ground and run him over with a tractor. Hypothetically speaking of course.

"You better tell me that this stuff is washable." He said.

"Well don't worry, 'it'll wear off in two to three weeks'" I quoted. And I read the label thing, it said two to three weeks.

He actually growled at me and started struggling again. Oh and I guess he didn't look in his closet yet. And he probably didn't look in his wallet either.

"Let me go." He growled. He looked so cute with all the colors. I let him go reluctantly and backed away incase he tried, operative word _tried_, to strangle me again.

He just stood there breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. Can you picture it? A rainbow Fang looking like hell. It cracked me up just thinking about it. Finally, he got himself together and stormed past me to his room. Then I heard him yell like a banshee. He just looked in his closet. Then he yelled again like he was being strangled. That was probably for his wallet. This day just keeps getting better.

I changed into my favorite black tank top and jeans and got ready for the day. I ran downstairs and when I went passed Fang's room, I saw him clutching his clothes in the corner and crying! Fang was actually crying! I am so, so thankful God, that I put those cameras there! Thank you Lord that I thought of that! But my revenge wasn't over yet.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I yelled throwing my head back while I raced down the stairs. I seriously need some therapy for that. And maybe some Aspirin.

When I entered the kitchen everyone was staring at me like I had 7 arms or something. They, eventually, went back to eating their breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted them cheerfully. I ruffled Angel's hair as I went by.

_Hey sweetheart, you want to help me with something?_

_Of course Max, anything._

_Ok later today we are going to go shopping-_

_WHOA!!!! You wanna go shopping?! Are you ok? Do you need some therapy again? I know this great lady who is very nice an-_

_Angel, we are going shopping for Fang today. You can't tell anyone about this._

I showed her a mental image of what I wanted to buy for Fang. I looked back her and she was grinning her face off. She looked at me and nodded vigorously.

"Hey Max, what were you doing up there? It was very noisy and I heard something crash. Are going need to replace that? Oh! That means we can go shopping! I need to go anyway cause at this store I saw this totally cute pair of shoes. We can get you something too! You don't have very many shoes. You need to get more. Compared to me you look like a shoeless hobo wandering lost on the street. Seriousl-"

"Nudge nothing important broke okay? You don't need anymore shoes than you already have." Jeez my ears were like, about to explode. That girl needs to carry around- wait no! Actually _I_ need to carry around some duct tape with me.

After breakfast Angel and I snuck up to my room to discuss the plan we called: Operation mind dancing. We sat on my bed and planned out what exactly we needed to do.

"So Angel, we are going to buy this little outfit for Fang okay?" She nodded, her mouth slightly open, "Then we are going to come back here and you are going to use a little mind control and…"

Fang's POV

She colored everything. My shirts, my jeans, even my socks! The only thing she didn't color was my Hello Kitty boxers. My favorite pair of boxers in the known universe. I didn't know what to wear or to just put a black trash bag over me and call it a day. The worst part was that she spent_ all my money on dye for my clothes_. I was just too depressed to think of anything to do back to her. Luckily I found a camera in the hallway and disabled it. She was _not_ going to humiliate me even more in front of the whole world. She is just pure evil.

Max POV

We got the costume and we were heading back home now. I was so glad Angel was given the gift of mind control.

At the house, we found everyone went shopping except for poor, depressed, little Fangy. Which was excellent. Luck was definitely on my side today. We flew into my room through the window and set the merchandise on my bed.

"Okay Angel do your thing." I said. She closed her eyes in concentration. In 15 seconds Fang entered my room wearing his Hello Kitty boxers (what a loser), and one of his jackets. He must've been in the middle of getting dressed. Oh well. I took the jacket off him and set it on the

ground.

"Angel, get him dressed while I get the camera."

"Ok" she said. My little Angel.

I went to the camera in the hallway but it wasn't there. I found it in Fang's room on his bed. Hm, well at least he didn't get the one in his room. I took it off of where it was hiding and slipped back into my room. What I found had to be the most damned funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. Fang was standing in the middle of the room staring blankly at the wall wearing *deep breath* a pink, frilly, girly pink tutu. You heard me, a pink tutu that had big rose on the belt line. Fang, with pink hair, tie dye wings, and a pink tutu. **( A/N look on my profile page for the costume picture)**

I stared and stared until suddenly I was on the ground clutching my sides and laughing my ass off. Angel was smiling, not laughing because she had to keep up the concentration or else Fang will go ballistic.

In a matter of 5 minutes, we were outside and I had the camera in hand ready to videotape Fang embarrass the crap out of himself.

"Okay Angel, you ready?"

"Ready Max"

"Okay…ACTION" I hit the record button.

Fang started dancing across the lawn leaping and twirling. He did pirouettes and it was making me cry, I was laughing so hard. Angel was on the ground laughing too. He stopped for a second looking around confused, then before he could realize what he was wearing, Angel got back up from the ground and started staring intensely at him. Then he did a huge leap and spread his multicolored wings out. He danced in the air wildly doing things that I couldn't even imagine him doing for a solid twenty minutes, before he finally dived down and gracefully landed on the ground. He then bowed, lowering his torso down where his face was almost touching the ground. I applauded, wiping at my eyes from the tears of laughing. Angel bowed too.

"Thank you, thank you" She said smiling. I patted her on the back and hit the pause button on the camera.

"Great job. I didn't know he was that flexible." I said looking down at her. In my peripheral vision I saw Fang twirling across the lawn.

"He's not." she said smiling angelically. Well, then. He's gonna be sore tomorrow.

"Uh, Angel? You can make him stop dancing now." I said still seeing him dancing.

"I'm not doing that Max." She said staring at Fang.

We both looked over at him. His eyes were closed as he did a pirouette. He opened his eyes and saw us staring at him totally shocked. He gasped and stared back at us. We both stared at each other, his eyes flickering from me to Angel and back again. Finally after about 15 minutes he sprinted back to the house screaming, waving his hand in the air.

"Well, uh, wants some lunch?" I asked her nonchalantly. She nodded bouncing her blond curls everywhere. We headed back inside for some lunch like nothing happened.

Two hours later

After lunch and after everyone got back home, I went back upstairs to my room to download some very valuable video content. Let's see, I think I'll put it on you tube. And umm, maybe his blog, and oh! Myspace perfect.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Oh dear.

**That's the end of that chapter. Pretty harsh wouldn't you say? Well Max isn't a very fair person so…**

**That was a pretty long chapter right? It was for my not updating soon enough. I hope that made up for it. Well please, please review. *gets on knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE????????**

**P.S. This chapter is just over 2,000 words. It's my longest chapter so far. Just thought I'd let you know. :)**


	6. Lock World

Fang POV

Oh my freaking God. I just thought of the perfect revenge for Max. It might not be the best, or as good as her prank, but my depression over my rainbow clothes has taken a lot out of my imagination. So, my plan doesn't need a lot of work, just a combo lock and that's it. Sounds pretty brilliant doesn't it? Mwahahaha….

"Fang?," _FWAP," _Oh Faaang?"

"What the shizz Nudge??!!? You can't just go around beating people up with a newspaper roll!" Who even hits people with newspaper rolls anymore?!

"Fang, Angel told me you needed me for something to help you with Max…or something."

Gah, Angel can read minds. She probably heard me thinking about my plan.

_More than that Fang, What did you mean when you said Max has decent sized boo-_

_Angel! You do not__ need to think about that. That is purely private business. Get out of my head! I swear if you tell Max anything I said about that I __will__ give you hell to pay._

_Fang!!! You said a bad word. I'm telling Max!!_

_NO! Angel! Wait!….Angel? Crap._

_FWAP_ "Fang?"

"Dammit Nudge! What did I just say about hitting people with newspaper rolls?!"

"You looked zoned out. I had to do something to get your attention."

_Sigh_, " Ok Nudge, I need your help-" _FWAP_, " What the hell Nudge!??!?!!"

"I just had to do it one more time Fang. I'm sorry" She giggled.

I glared at her, " Do you want to hear what I need you for or not?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be good this time." She said sincerely.

"Ok good, as I was saying-" _FWAP_, " GAH!!" I ripped the newspaper out of her hands and shredded it into a billion pieces, then I set it on fire and threw the burning remains out the window. I sat back down and I think I started twitching a little.

"Fang your twitching like you need to be but in the mad house." She said with her hand on her waist.

"Just, " _twitch _, " let me" _twitch, "_ tell you my" _twitch, " _plan, please" I stuttered. I _hated_ when I started twitching uncontrollably. That's twice today. _Twice_.

"Ok Fang. No more playing around. Tell me your plan and I'll help you." Just then I thought of another person I needed.

All of a sudden Gazzy walked into the room, followed by Max. I swear I just twitched a little more.

"Angel said you needed me Fang" Gazzy said. So Angel was _still_ reading my mind. Angel if your listening, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

_Ok Fang._

Well, that was easy.

" Fang, Angel told me that you said a bad word in front of her." Stupid Angel.

" She was pissing me off. You would have too if you were in my place at the time." I explained.

" I wouldn't because I'm actually mature enough not to get into a fight with a _6 year old_ Fang. You are freaking, like, 8 years older than her or something."

I stared blankly at her.

" Ugh, you are totally useless, I swear." With that, she spun on her heal and stormed out of the room. "Don't cuss at a 6 year old." She threw over her shoulder.

I remembered that Nudge and Gazzy were still in the room. I looked over at them and saw that they were sitting on the couch grinning at me. They must of thought that what just happened was _amusing_. They thought that it was _funny_. I don't like being called useless. But whatever. I can deal with it because I'm gonna have some fun with my revenge. And I sure as hell _am_ mature enough.

"Ok guys, the reason I need you is because…"

About an hour or something like that later

I walked down the aisles of some lock store called Lock World looking at all of the quality combination locks you could ever possibly imagine. It was like, lock heaven. But I'm not some middle aged loser who collects the locks. So to me, it looked like a bunch of shiny metal with numbers on it…which is exactly what it is…huh.

There were so many to choose from. After seeing all these locks with so many features and qualities and colors, I being me, chose the regular gray combo lock with a combination dial. Nothing like the classics. Seriously who need new and improved locks that are just like the old ones except they are like, blue or something. And who even needs color? We were all fine when everything was in black and white.

I walked to and open cashier line thing and put my lock on the conveyor belt thing. I looked up and saw this slutty looking chick with way to much make-up on. She was your average blondie with sun wrinkles and way, way too much blue eye shadow on and watering eyes from too much black eyeliner. Bright pink lipstick (uh_, eww_) and hair tied into a ponytail. I don't even want to _think_ about what I saw on the way down to her shoes, let's just say it was _really_ not appropriate for a public lock store, her shoes were some designer brand, black, 4-inch pumps. Seriously who needs those shoes at a _lock_ store.

"Heyyy baby, come here often?" Oh Lord, take me now. Her voice was equivalent to a dying cat on crack. And that was the most lamest pick up line in the book.

" Uh, no." Plain and simple. Just the way I like it.

"Baby don't be that way. I'm single. Are you single?" I think I just puked a little in my mouth.

" Uh, no" Hmm, maybe that can be my new catch phrase. Like, on the street if someone says hi to me I'll say 'uh, no' Gets better every time I think about it.

"Want to be single for me? I can do way better in bed than your uptight girlfriend. I'm sure of it." She reached for my hand, which I abruptly jerked back. Then, I actually did puke into the trash can beside me.

I stiffly took my lock and walked to the cash register on the other side of the store and paid for it there. Jeez, some woman are crazy. Suddenly I puked again into the trash can outside of the store while I walked by. I'm going to have freaking nightmares about this.

I went behind Lock World, took a running start, leaped into the air and spread my wings and flew back home. And yes, the store was called Lock World.

Fifteen minutes later

I flew to my room and zoomed into the window which Gazzy and Nudge were holding up and landed on the bed.

"Mmkay I got the stuff. Let's get started." I thought of a last minute detail that I needed. Angel walked into the room chuckling lightly.

" Sure Fang I'll do it." That girl is freaking magic.

"Actually, it's not magic you dummy." She said smart-ass-ingly. That's probably not a word but whatever.

"Fang sometimes you are an idiot." She scoffed while shaking her head.

"Jerk." I muttered. I know I'm being immature and stuff but the girl is getting on my very last, stretched out, pounded on nerve. How does Max do those mind block things?!

"Okay everyone, the last thing I need for my super awesome plan is a room. Simple, right? The room has to have no windows, nothing that can be used as a weapon of any kind, and not real big. Anyone know of a place?" I said. Everyone was looking at me with a totally shocked expression on their face. I tried to look back on what I said and it clicked. I talked for more than a sentence. Holy bejeezus. I am officially turning crazy.

"How about the basement?" Angel suggested. Smart girl. Devious, but smart. She rolled her eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked at me with her mouth hanging open. Oh jeez. I did not just do that. But judging from the look on her face I _did._

"Uh, perfect. Okay Angel you know what to do right?" I said looking at her hopefully.

"Duh, I'm not as forgetful as you are Fang, I think I can remember something as simple as that." She said sarcastically. Well, then.

"Okay, Nudge and Gazzy go wait in the basement. I'm going to give you this camera which I want you to hide in the basement somewhere so it can see you clearly." They all nodded and I grinned with enthusiasm…for the first time in my life. They stared at me with confusion. Well _jeez_. Can't a guy do new things without everyone staring at him? Apparently a guy can't.

Max POV

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling as I was thinking. What was gonna be Fang's next move? I was so anxious and on the edge that the tiniest noise made me jump out of my skin. My nerves were so tight they felt as if they would explode at any moment. I needed to be ready for what was to come. I needed to be-

Suddenly I was _shoved_ into the back of my mind. It was like I was watching myself think. Which was totally crazy. I felt myself get up off the bed and go out into the hallway. What the _heck_?! Someone must be mind controlling me. It couldn't be Angel…could it? She promised she wouldn't do that. Oh God, if it is her doing this I am _so_ gonna kick her sorry little ass into the next century.

I walked toward the basement. Wait, the basement? Why would someone want to get me into the basement?

I gasped. What if it was a surprise birthday party for me?! That would be so cool! Like, little streamers everywhere and cake, and everyone would jump out and say 'SURPRISE!!' just for me. I sighed in contentment. That would be nice. But sadly, I didn't think that was why I was being mind controlled into the basement.

My hand opened the door and I walked in and all the lights were off. Then my hand closed the door and my body turned around. Suddenly all the lights came on and I saw Nudge and Gazzy grinning crazily at me with excitement. There was a clicking sound by the door. I think it just locked. This was _so_ not a birthday party.

Fang POV

I saw Max walk into the basement. That was my cue. I ran over to the door and locked the lock on it. I put my ear to the door and waited to hear the most annoying things in the universe. This. Is. Awesome.

**Hey guys! I'm back! I feel so terrible that I didn't update in so long. It's seriously killing me with guilt. Killing me slowly with a knife….lol just kidding. But I really do feel terrible. I know I'm so evil with my cliffy :}. I will probably update again this week or next week hopefully. You know what's funny? I have gotten over 1,000 hits but only about 80 of you reviewed. It makes me sad. But I am thankful for those of you who did review. And I really want to try to get to 100 so I won't update again until I get at least 10-15 more reviews. It's not that hard, right? Please review! **

**P.S. Lock World is not real. So don't go looking for it cause you won't find it. :) **


	7. The Socks of Revenge

**Want to know what's funny? I haven't updated in so long that I forgot where I left off in my story. Pathetic I know. So I was reading through my story and realized that the chapter I was working on was completely off topic of where I left off. So I had to start writing a completely new chapter. The chapter I was working on before I realized this will probably be posted after the next chapter. Pathetically funny I know, and when you review (notice the WHEN not IF) please don't yell at me for being stupid. I would appreciate it lol. So….yeah enjoy.**

Fang POV

As I stood by the door listening to the obnoxious noises and Max begging for mercy, something snapped inside of me. It was like a whole new person being reborn out of myself. It felt…freaking horrible! I started doing a victory dance and whooping with joy. I didn't like it at all. I forced myself to calm down and listened for Max.

I didn't hear anything at all. Oh my god what's going on?! There was absolute silence. The kind of silence that's deafening. I have to find out what going on.

Max POV (5 minutes earlier)

The noise WOULD NOT STOP!!! I'm going to explode and someone was going to have to scrape the little bits of me off the walls!

"Max did you know that I have exactly 17.5 pairs of shoes? I know you're wondering why it isn't a whole number, well it's because I lost one of them. Oh my gosh did you know that I should be in 6th grade? I wish I could go to school. You should let us enroll to school. We could go to the one right down the road. All of us could go to school! Doesn't that sound exciting?! We could all make friends and learn new stuff. Ugh, but in all the stories I hear and the television shows I watch the cafeteria food is disgusting. We can pack our lunch. Doesn't that sound good? We could hire a chef! But we don't have that much money to pay the chef every week. Maybe he would work for free. Maybe we could get jobs and then get enough money! But that would take forever. Plus getting a job is boring. Hey Max you should let me get a T.V. in my room. That would be fun. Then we all wouldn't fight for the T.V. in the living room! Well I wouldn't anyway. We should ALL get T.V.s in out rooms! That way no one will ever fight over the one in the living room! But then everyone will be cooped up in their rooms. We should just stay with the one. Max did you know…"

I cowered in the corner as she went on and on. This has to end sooner or later right!? How can she even get from shoes to television?! I am going to die. As she went on and on Gazzy was making quite an episode. It smelled worse than Iggy's sock drawer. And believe me that smell is a smell that you do NOT want to ever encounter. Ever. Like, in your entire life. Well, maybe if you went to Hell when you died you would smell it. That's how bad it is.

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Someone started singing it not knowing what is was, and they'll continue you singing it just because. This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because…"

He went on and on and on. And what's worse is that in between where he repeats it, he lets one blow. I mean a really, really smelly disgusting blow. And what's even worse is that they were both wearing gas masks! Do you know how close I am to puking?! Pretty darn close!

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and started whimpering. Tears formed in my eyes from the smells. I am so going to need therapy after this. Wait, why didn't I just stop them myself? I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before? Oh yeah, because I was being assaulted by little winged torturers! I gathered up what strength I had left and stood up trying to tune out the noise. Grinding my teeth together I lunged at Gazzy and Nudge, tackling them to the ground.

"When I'm old enough I'm going to be a- AHHH!!"

"Someone started singing it just bec-AHHH!!!!"

They both got cut off as I pinned them to the ground and took off their gas masks. I put one on myself as I covered both their mouths with my hands. It was a pretty dumb idea because a second later one of them bit my hand and the other licked my other hand. Can we say GROSS?! I quickly pulled my hands back and before either of them could blink I took off my socks and stuffed one of them in each of their mouths. HA!! Take that suckers! They couldn't do anything about it either because their hands were pinned down. I watched as they both started gagging.

"That's what you get for working against me!" I sang. I should feel guilty about doing this to my fellow flock. But they deserve it. Right?

The room was totally silent now as I breathed noiselessly. Nudge was looking frantically for an escape and Gazzy was still gagging. I am so evil. I took my belt off and tied it around both of them so they couldn't move. Putting my ear to the door, I heard Fang breathing on the other side. Hmm, what am I to do about him? Maybe I could just wait until he opens the door then give him a good beating. Maybe I should kick the door until he opens it and then shove him inside and lock the door again. Or maybe I could kiss him…

Ugh now isn't the greatest time to be thinking things like that.

"Um, Max? Nudge? Gazzy? Are you guys, um, okay? Hello?" Fang asked uncertainly. I walked over to Nudge and whispered into her ear, "I am going to take my sock out of your mouth. When I do I want you to scream. Scream like you have never screamed before. Then, when I say so you stop, are to stop abruptly. If you don't do as I say, you are going to wish that I was a whitecoat when I'm done with you. Understand?" She nodded and audibly squeaked with her eyes wide in fear. I didn't literally mean what I said. How else was I supposed to get her to listen to me? I'm a huge bluff.

"Max? Are you guys okay?" Fang asked anxiously. I looked Nudge dead in the eyes and removed my sock. I covered my ears real fast as she screamed bloody murder and so much more. She was so loud I think all the glass in the house could have broken. I nodded and she stopped so fast that there was a ringing in the air. I gave her a thumbs up as she smiled at me.

I whispered, "Good job."

"Max was that Nudge?! What's going on in there? What are you doing to them?! I didn't want it to come this far! I'm coming in!" He said. I heard him turning the lock with shaky hands. I grabbed both Nudge and Gazzy (who I think passed out from the taste of my sock and the screaming) and stood right by the door. Just as the door opened I threw the two kids at Fang who fell on the floor with a grunt. Then I dashed out, picked up Fang and threw him into the basement before he could say anything. Putting on the lock, I heard Fang banging on the door yelling at me that, that wasn't fair. Now he is going to pay for what he put me through.

I picked up Nudge and Gazzy and headed toward my room. Nudge looked completely confused and Gazzy was still passed out. I plopped them down on the bed and unbelted them from my belt. Nudge stretched and worked out the kinks in her body. Maybe I put the belt on to hard. Oh well.

"So, when are you going to let Fang out, Max?" Nudge asked quietly. She was probably afraid that I was going to explode on her.

I shrugged, "I don't know. A few days, possibly."

She prodded Gazzy with her foot. He rolled over and grunted. I got up and headed downstairs. Iggy was sitting on the couch listening to the T.V.

"What was all the noise down there?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing you should worry over." I said a little too innocently.

"Just make sure you feed him, Max. And like, put a bucket down there for when he has to, you know, go." He said nonchalantly as I stared at him dumbstruck. How could he possibly know what I did? I shook my head in disbelief and went over to the basement and put my ear against the door.

"It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know, that you make me smile please stay for awhile, now. Just take your time, wherever you go." I heard Fang singing. What the HECK?! What in this known universe compelled him to sing Bubbly!?

"Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up. Tonight, Imma fight, till we see the sunlight. Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no. Whoa oh oh oh." He sang once again. WHAT THE HELL?! Now he was singing Tik Tok?! How does he even know that song? He is starting to freak me out.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare." He sang softly. Oh my God. Really, Fang, REALLY?! Fireflies?! Really?! I heard a loud bang and then everything was silent. I bet he was dancing and then ran into a wall. I wish that I could see that. Ha, I bet he's going crazy from hunger. I would. I walked back upstairs with a huge grin on my face. Today was a success.

**So this chapter is just something I wrote as I went along. I hope you guys can forgive me. C'mon, only 7 more reviews until we get to a hundred! Any suggestions for the upcoming chapters are very welcome! *COUGH COUGH HINT HINT REVIEW REVIEW* ;D **

**~Jenfan456**

**P.S. I don't own any of the songs or any other products mentioned in this chapter.**


	8. Fang goes crazy, part 1

**Hey guys! The idea for this chapter came from reader238. So kudos to you! I did change it up a bit. Hope you don't mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be wasting my time here writing this story when I could be rolling around in money? No I wouldn't.**

* * *

Max POV

For the last few days Fang has been locked in the basement. What makes it even better is that it's been thunder storming a lot. Sometimes when I would pass the door to the basement I would hear whimpering, mindless singing, or incoherent muttering. Of course I still gave him food. I'm not that cruel. A few buckets too. Usually I just gave him a box of crackers or something. But I had to be quick or he would try to escape. The thunderstorms have been terrible. Howling wind and lightning that would light up the whole sky. And thunder, lots and lots of thunder. It scared the crap out of the kids. I hope Fang wasn't too scared…

I kind of feel bad for him. Sort of. I'm not really sure when I should let Fang out. Maybe today, or tomorrow, or…the next day. Maybe I should just do it right now.

_Max it's been THREE days. Don't you think Fang has suffered enough? His mind is…wrong. Like, it's all jumbled up and stuff. It's scaring me Max. Here's what he's thinking now: Max evil bad fireflies food hungry Max love bucket song dog Total evil bad foot toenail clip angry Max beautiful jar jelly banana._

Fang has completely lost his mind! This is awesome! Way better than I thought it was going to be. Hmm…what's for dinner?

_Max PAY ATTENTION!!! We are talking about Fang! Your true love! Your monkey man!_

What the HECK Angel?! Fang is NOT my true love! NOT my monkey man or anything! Where did you even get that from?!

_Oh…nothing. OMG COOKIES!!!!_

Angel? Cookies? Hello?

…

Great, she ditched me for cookies. The traitor. Wait…COOKIES?! OH MY GOSH!!!

I tore through the house in a riot. I must have those cookies! I zoomed into the kitchen and crashed right into the table with a huge slam. My head banged into the table leg and my left knee slammed into the floor. I must really want those cookies. I got up and looked around. Not much damage done. Just a lump on my head and my knee was probably pretty bruised up. A small price I was willing to pay for cookies.

Another head sweep around the kitchen and I realized that there were no cookies in sight. None at all. I looked at the table and there was an empty plate with a note on it.

_Max,_

_I lied. There were no cookies. I'm sorry. But you HAVE TO LET FANG OUT OF THE BASEMENT!!! Oh I lied again. The cookies are hidden and you'll get them AFTER you let Fang out. I promise._

_-Angel _

SHE TOOK MY COOKIES! How DARE she?! I guess I'll let Fang out. For the cookies. My babies are waiting, cold and alone, in the hands of Angel…that monster. Grudgingly I stomped toward the basement. I took a big pillow with me to shield myself incase Fang attacks me. It wouldn't be really surprising if he did. If he locked me in a room for three days I would definitely do some damage to him when he let me out. _Sigh…it's for the cookies Max. _I told myself.

I inched up to the door with the pillow in front of myself ready for attack. I turned the lock combination and heard the click of it unlocking. Closing the hand around the doorknob, I took a deep breath and eased open the door...to find the biggest shock of my life. Fang was curled up in the corner rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees. His clothes were rumpled and his hair disheveled. There were crumbs on his face and his eyes were big and round. I kind of felt bad for him again.

"Thunder…so loud….Max….AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He said incoherently. He screamed looking dazed and stared off at nothing. He has completely lost it. I hesitantly walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly, "Fang? Um, I'm sorry I locked you in here." I said feebly.

He started shaking his head slowly and shivering. Oh gosh, what have I done to him? I put the pillow down and put my arms under his and heaved upward. I almost dropped him. He was heavy!!!! I tried again and got him standing but he had to lean heavily on me.

"C'mon Fang let's get you cleaned up." I said. He probably didn't register what I said but hey, it's worth a try. We both trudged out way to the living room and I laid him down on the couch. Poor Fangy…

"Uh, _what_ was that Maxy?" Someone said who should really shut their mouth before I did something I might possibly regret later. I guess I said the poor Fangy thing out loud…

I turned around to see Iggy standing there with a smug grin on his face. Oh he better watch out tonight. I felt my face heat up and jerked my head back to Fang who was rocking back and forth.

"If you talk about this to _anyone_ I will personally do something to you that could prevent you from having children, or worse." I threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my socks!" He said mockingly in a girly voice. I stood up and walked quickly to Iggy and shoved my hands against his chest. He fell on his backside with a satisfying _thump!_

I pointed a finger at him, "I swear you are one day going to disappear off the face of the earth if you say anything, and no one will know what happened."

He glared at me and I glared back harder. A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes as he said, "Okay, I promise not to tell anyone about this."

And with that he got up, brushed off his jeans and walked away whistling. What can he be up to? I looked back at Fang who seemed to be dozing off. I sighed and put a blanket over him and went to my room. Today has just been plain weird. When I got to my room Angel was lying in my bed with the covers over her head. I walked over as quietly as I could and leaned over her. My arms reached slowly out and I started tickling her vigorously.

"AAAIIEEEEEGGHHH!!!!!" She shrieked. She fell off the bed onto the floor in a small blond blur.

"Hello Angel what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

She sat up covering her sides with her arms in case I started tickling her again, "Oh, nothing I'm just glad you finally let Fang out. He's still pretty out of it. I wonder when he's going to be back to normal again."

"So why are you in my room?" I said again.

"Um…now that you mention it, I really don't know. Your bed is warm I guess. Hahaha…" She laughed nervously. What was up with that? I shook my head and pushed her out the door. Why is everyone acting so weird? I got under my blankets and snuggled into my pillow. My bed is warm. It was too warm. OH MY GOD!!

When I looked under my blankets there was a bunch of WORMS under me. WORMS! Being the girl I am I shrieked and flew out of bed and onto the floor. That's why Angel was acting weird! Why in the world would she put worms in my bed?! What did I ever do to her? Faintly I heard giggling coming from her room. I growled and banged on the wall.

"That was _so_ not funny!" I yelled. I just heard more giggling coming from her. I marched over to her room and jiggled the doorknob. Of course it was locked. I kicked the door and walked back to my room. I sighed as I got an extra blanket and pillow from my closet. Angel was going to clean up my bed tomorrow. The giggling immediately stopped as I grinned smugly to myself. I made my way to the living room and saw Fang asleep on the couch. He deserved a rest…wait, what am I thinking?! He was the one who tortured me in the basement!

I walked over to the couch and sat beside it looking at Fang. He looked so beautiful when his face was relaxed like that. Oh my God I feel like such a creeper. I shrugged it off and carefully ran my fingers over a strand of his hair. For a guy it was pretty soft. But he really needed a shower. I'll get Iggy on that tomorrow. I bit my lip and stroked his hair. It really was soft. I studied the contours of his face. I never could before because we were either fighting evil scientists or he was awake. And it's not like I would sneak into his room at night and stare at him. That would just be weird and creepy.

He sighed and rolled over, smacking me in the face with his fist. I sat there dumbstruck for a moment before I snorted in disbelief and pushed him off the couch onto the floor not to gently. He fell face flat against the floor and continued to sleep. God he was like a paper weight. I rolled my eyes and took the pillow and blanket from the floor and snuggled into the couch. He snored and I giggled into my pillow. Too bad he was still loopy from being locked in the basement. I wonder how long _that_ will last. As I was falling asleep I thought, I never got my cookies.

* * *

**Okay so that's that. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. But oh well. This chapter is going to have two parts and this was part one. Thanks again for the idea reader238! **

**Almost to 100 reviews! You will make me extremely happy if you click that little review button for me and get us to 100. So like, click it. I don't care what you say really. I just want to get to 100! **

**~Jenfan456 3**


	9. Fang goes crazy, part 2

**Ok, I have to apologize for my lack of updating. I literally have no excuse. Well there was kind of, there was school, boys, medical problems, laziness, and just a busy schedule. But I am extremely incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was to a point where I was just gonna take the whole story down and rewrite and post when I was finished. But I figured, well I already started it and I might as well finish it. So I will, hopefully.**

**Onto a happier note,**

**Thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer WinterSky101 for giving me my 100****th**** review! Virtual cookies for you! I'm so happy this story has gotten to 100. It makes me proud =*)**

**Anyways here goes the next chapter. And thank you again WinterSky101! **

Max POV

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_SLAM!_

My eyes blinked open as everything came into focus. Something kept banging into the couch over and over and over. I looked down and saw Fang rolling around into the table then back into the couch with a frantic look in his eye. The glass in the table was smashed and I saw small cuts on Fangs arms. This guy is nuts!

As he kept rolling around he muttered, "NO! D-DEMON F-F-FAIRIES STAY A-AWAY!"

I giggled and stood up from the couch. He made a huge mess! The books and remotes from the living room table were strewn all over the floor. I looked around for anything else he might have damaged when I saw Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella all staring at Fang. They were standing by the hallway frozen in time as their heads followed his movements from the couch to the table.

"You guys have been standing there the whole time and didn't do anything?" I scolded them.

"Pretty much." replied Ella. Wow, what a nice, supportive family. They all nodded in agreement. Although I was super annoyed at them, I didn't blame anyone. Watching someone go crazy _was_ pretty entertaining.

I walked over to their little group and joined them in watching Fang wreck the living room for about ten more minutes before Ms. Martinez walked in.

"What are you guys _doing _just standing there while he hurts himself like this!" My lovely mother exclaimed. We all shrugged. We are really pathetic. My mom marched over to Fang and tried to stop him from rolling around. When she touched him he shrieked and flailed around. Mom immediately jumped back. She bit her nails for a few seconds before she made an _aha!_ expression and walked toward our bedrooms.

"This ought to help!" She said with lots of perkiness from the hallway. She walked into the room with a couple of large pillows. She put one by the couch where Fang was hitting it, and one by the table, also where Fang was hitting it. That was actually a pretty good idea.

Fang looked confused for a minute before he continued rolling around. Boy, does he have lots of energy. He went back and forth between the pillows while my mom started working on the broken glass on the floor.

"You kids better help me clean this up if you want dinner for the next couple of days!" She scolded. We all snapped out of our trance and scrambled around picking up pieces of glass. Angel went into the kitchen and got the trash can, Iggy ran off to the closet to get the dustpan and broom. As we were cleaning I saw Total creeping out toward the hall.

"Total! Don't even _think_ about leaving us without helping us clean!" I yelled. He sighed dramatically and trotted back into the room, picking up a piece of glass on the way. He dropped it in the trash can while he looked at me with disdain. I should send him to obedience school. I looked over at Fang who was singing again.

"Listen to yourself your a hot mess, st-t-stutter through your words breaking a sweat. What's it gonna take to confess, what we both know." He sang. My eye twitched as I went back to picking up shards of glass. This day is officially the weirdest day of my life.

An hour later the glass was all picked up and my mom was vacuuming the microscopic pieces of glass we might have missed. You should have been there when she turned on the vacuum. Fang was ballistic. We managed to calm him down by turning on some Brittney Spears on the stereo. Don't ask.

Later, it was time for dinner. Of course, Fang couldn't feed himself. We tried to get him to eat and he just stabbed himself with the fork, so one of the flock was going to have to feed him.

"I am _so_ not doing that." said Iggy. He strolled off into his room laughing. The jerk.

Angel's eyes were huge saucers as she looked at me. I guess she was out.

"I'll do it." Gazzy announced with a knowing smile on his face.

"Gazz, I would love for you to do it, but you might make it explode, so no." I said. He looked disappointed but shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Max, I'd love to but…I…have to go help Angel!" Nudge said quickly as she dragged Angel out of the room. I knew no one else was going to do it so I took the bowl of chili Iggy made and went out to the living room.

Fang was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were following the blades of the fan on the ceiling. I chuckled and walked over to him, "Hey, time to eat."

He ignored me and kept watching the spinning blades. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I set the bowl on the coffee table and shoved him up into a sitting position. He grunted. How was I supposed to feed this loony bird boy? I bit my lip as I shoveled a spoonful of chili and shoved it into his mouth.

"AAAGHNNNN!" he made a sound of protest. He spewed the chili all over my face. Can we say _EWWW?_ I shrieked and rubbed my face with the napkin. That was _disgusting!_ Do you know how it feels to have chili and slobber all over your face? Let's just say it's not the most pleasant feeling.

"That is _it_." I growled. I pinned him to the couch and started shoving chili into his mouth. He was choking and screaming as he tried shoving me off him but I wouldn't budge. Finally, when there was chili all over his face and most of his shirt and all over the couch and floor, I stepped off him panting. Well, that was just delightful. He looked at me terrified while he slowly got the chili down. I threw the used napkin at him as I marched into the kitchen victoriously. The bowl plopped onto the table as my flock, sister, and mom all stared at me.

"Well, he's fed." I said and looked at all the bewildered faces. I think they heard him screaming. I washed my hands and face and walked out into the living room and toward my room. Fang was still lying there with a look of shock and chili all over him. His hand clutched the dirty napkin as he laid there. I smiled smugly and continued on to my room.

3rd person POV (30 minutes earlier)

The flock all watched as Max walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Iggy, Angel, and Nudge all came back when they heard that Max was going to feed Fang.

"This should be interesting." Iggy said chuckling.

"I hope she doesn't go too overboard with this," Ms. Martinez said in a worried tone. The flock all nodded slowly.

Suddenly there was a shriek heard and a thump. There was a mutter as a gurgling noise started up and the noise of clinking silverware. The flock all looked startled as they stared at the kitchen door. This can't be good. Gazzy and Iggy were laughing as the girls glared at them. Weren't they even worried about Fang? The clinking stopped and Max marched into the kitchen smiling with chili bits all over her face.

"Well, he's fed." She said and put the bowl into the sink. Everyone stared at her in bewilderment as she washed her hands and face. Max glanced at her flock with raised eyebrows and continued out of the kitchen. The flock sat there for a moment and then everyone rushed out of the kitchen and got stuck in the door.

"Ow! Move out of the way!"

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"Guys come on one at a time."

"Me first!"

There was yelling and shoving and finally everyone got through the door and gathered around the couch where Fang was. They looked down at Fang who was looking up with glazed over eyes. There was chili all over his face and shirt and a dirty napkin in his hand, as well as all over the couch and floor. What did Max _do_ to him? He looked like a chili convention exploded on him!

"What should we do?" Max's mom asked no one in particular.

"Let's leave him there." Iggy said. Ms. Martinez slapped his arm and he staggered back.

"Ok ok! I meant we should like, clean him up or something! Please don't kill me!" He begged still backing up. Ms. Martinez glared at him then looked back at Fang smiling smugly. In the end we decided we would leave him there anyway. What harm could it do? It would most likely just make Fang all moldy.

Max POV

Over the next few days Fang was still kooky and covered in spoiled chili. I wasn't going to try to clean him up in case something else happened. I don't regret shoving chili all over him. It was my way of saying I hoped he would become un-crazy soon.

**The next day.**

It's been getting worse. Fang wasn't responding to anyone and he slept most of the day. Sooner or later he would need to see a therapist or something. We couldn't sit on the couch because every time we tried to move him he would throw a fit. I was getting worried. What if he was like this forever? It would all be my fault. Fang would never be the same again.

I sat beside him on the floor and he was lying on the couch staring at the spinning blades again. I sighed and poked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch." He said. I poked him again.

"Ouch." He said again.

"Oh come on that couldn't have hurt." I said. He started giggling.

"Um, what are you doing?" I said in confusion. He started giggling harder and rolling around on the couch. Suddenly he started crying.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" He sobbed. I gaped at him in confusion. Just a second ago he was laughing like crazy. While I thought over this he started growling. I look over at him.

"This is all your fault! I hate you!" He yelled at the backside of the couch. For some reason I felt like he was yelling at me. I started tearing up a little bit.

"Fang I'm so sorry." I whispered. A could feel a tear trailing down my face. I'm crying over this? I should be happy! I don't have to deal with his obnoxiousness anymore or his witty jokes or his...his…who am I kidding? I broke down and leaned my head on the edge of the couch and let the tears flow freely. I can't live without Fang. It would be like living without air. I need him.

He was chuckling again. I shook my head and peeked up at him. He was sitting up now and looking at me with recognition in his eyes. He didn't look crazy. I carefully sat up beside him.

"Fang? Are you...you know…ok?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me with that Fang glint in his eyes.

"I was never not okay Max." He smiled at me wryly. I looked at him in shock.

"You mean…_you were never on the crazy train?"_ I growled out. He chuckled and nodded his head. Stupid bird kid, he should have been running a long time ago. I took a deep breath and said calmly, "Fang, you mean you faked that whole thing?"

"Yep." He said. So I shoveled all that food into his mouth and basically choked him when he wasn't crazy. Awesome. He would remember this forever, just as I would.

I glared at him evilly. Ok, he was going to die. Literally. I carefully stood from the floor, my hands clenched into tight fists, my breath coming out fast and heavy.

"You better pray that someone stops me before I rip your head off." I growled, getting in his face. His eyes widened and he flew off the couch and outside. Oh, this is going to be fun.

**And for all of you amazing people who might possibly be still reading this story, here is the long anticipated chapter nine! I **_**will**_** update soon. I swear on my life!**


End file.
